Carry You Home
by RadicalDaniel
Summary: The world of one of the boys is completely crushed and thrown into a perpetual darkness. Slash - Flones. You may need tissues.


**Author's Notes**: Ok so this story came to me in the night while I was in bed and having a bit of a down moment and the song on the radio said it all.

The FF includes lyrics from a song called Carry You Home by James Blunt. The story is somewhat loosely based around the song.  
As FF still won't let me use a link you will have to search for the song on YouTube. Sorry.  
So go listen to it before you read the FF.

So please sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy

And Read and Review please :D

**

* * *

Title**: Carry You Home  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones - Flones  
**Disclaimer**: I own the iPod that I write this out on, the pad that I wrote some of this out on and myself (well I hope I do) and I own the things that I have brought directly from McFly/James Blunt, like CDs and DVDs.  
I do however NOT own the boys themselves (WHAT. A. SHAME!) Or have anything to do with them (i.e. their music label or SuperCity etc.)  
Or anything to do with James Blunt and his personal life.

**Summary**: The world of one of the boys is completely crushed and thrown into a perpetual darkness.

**

* * *

Carry You Home**

The world had gone completely black and silent, it was numb and lonely. He had no idea where he was, why he was there or how he got there. Everything was nothing.  
He sat there trying to listen for something out of the ordinary, but he only heard his own ears ringing and it didn't stop. He focused as much as he could, he closed his mind off to anything that was flowing around in there, and all thoughts were put aside as he figured out where he was. Then he heard it, it was a little thing, but it was something. He knew he was still alive.  
The next logic step was to try and move, if he could move he may be able to get up. He started to concentrate and felt his hand twitch then the other. Slowly he started to feel life run through his veins once again. Then at last he opened his eyes.  
He screamed. That's all he could do. He just didn't stop until he couldn't no more, until the screams became air. He looked down at his hands, there were covered in blood, his blood, he felt blood running down his face and onto his lap. He started crying, he couldn't help it, it just flowed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another hand, a bloody red hand; he followed the hand up to the arm and arm to shoulder and shoulder to head.  
"Tom!" screamed Danny. "OH MY GOD! TOM! TOM! OH MY GOD! NO!" he continued to scream. Danny placed his hands on Tom's limp head, his blonde hair was drenched with blood now and the blood didn't stop flowing, it didn't seem to stop.  
In an instance the car doors were ripped open and strangers were pulling the boys free of the wreckage. Danny wouldn't stop kicking and screaming. He kept fighting against the people helping. He didn't need them. He needed Tom. He wanted his best friend. He wanted his lover. Somehow he managed to get free and ran over to Tom's body as it lay on the floor,  
"He's breathing but only just..." Danny wasn't listening to the stranger, he bend down and picked Tom's body up and threw him into his arms. He positioned Tom so his head was against Danny's chest. "What are you doing?" shouted the stranger as he grabbed hold of Danny's shoulder.  
"Fuck off you cunt" snapped Danny as he started to walk away from the trashed car.

_'A song for your heart, but when it is quiet, I know what it means and I'll carry you home._'

He walked for what seemed like miles and miles, Danny's legs were starting to feel tired but he didn't stop. He needed to get home, home to everyone. He needed Tom to wake up. He couldn't go like this.

'_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet, I know what it means and I'll carry you home._'

He rounded the corner of their street, he could see the house in view it was straight ahead of him. The gate was left open for the car and the door was ajar has he steadily reached the pavement outside. He looked down into Tom's face and saw that he needed to hurry.  
He stumbled through the front door and went straight into the living room; he placed Tom on the sofa nearest and screamed out for Dougie and Harry. Within seconds they both came flying down the stairs and stood still in complete horror and shock.  
Dougie fell to his knees and started to hysterically cry, Harry walked over to Danny and let his own tears fall from his face. Danny had his face buried in Tom's big friendly hands.  
"Dan..." said a swallow voice, all three boys heads shot up and looked at Tom's face. "Danny... Make... It... Stop" Tom said between intakes of air.  
"Tom I'm right here. I'll try and do something. Tom. Please. I love you."  
"I love you too Danny."  
Harry picked Dougie up and hugged him tightly as both boys broke down in each others arms. Danny pulled a blanket over Tom to keep him warm. Danny leaned over Tom's face and softly kissed his lips, Danny felt Tom kiss back and the kiss lasted what felt like hours.  
"I'll never leave you Thomas. You're my world. My life. My everything."  
Tom opened his eyes and looked straight into Danny's. Tom's eyes where no longer a warm chocolate brown but a dark black, but Danny could still feel the warmth and loving from them.  
"Danny. I... Love... You... Forever..." with that Tom closed his eyes and his head fell to the side, Tom's chest slowly fell and stopped. Danny started sobbing uncontrollably and held Tom's hand close to his chest.

'_As strong as you were, tender you go. I'm watching you breathing for the last time._'


End file.
